Just Add Embarrassment
by Just a Complicated Person
Summary: Based on the Amazon show starring Olivia Sanabia, Aubrey Miller, and Abby Donnelley: this story features a tale of Kelly attempting to use magic to try to look more beautiful. However, all magic comes with a price. And the price Kelly will have to pay for this spell may result in something that could ruin her life forever.
1. Chapter 1

Kelly Quinn in some ways was your completely typical girl and in other ways: your completely untypical girl. The untypical part came from the fact that she her two best friends: Hannah and Darbie had access to a magic cook book that created magical food which caused strange supernatural things to happen in their town. But the typical part came from the fact that Kelly was very insecure about how she looked. It all started one morning when Kelly stepped out of the shower. Before she put on any clothes though, she took a good look at her entire body in the mirror and sighed. She then said to herself, "I wish I was thinner, had a more busty chest, and had a better looking face. No guy is ever gonna go out with someone with this kind of body." But then Kelly suddenly had an idea that seemed brilliant in the moment: what if she used magic to make herself look better?

All Saturday, Kelly poured through the magic cookbook until she found a recipe known as "Beautiful Bean Dip". Kelly read the spell which said: _The more dip you have, the more people will see the the complete true beauty that you have_. Kelly proceeded to make the bean dip using the special magic ingredients she had obtained months ago. Upon completing the bean dip she proceeded to tell Hannah and Darbie about it at school one morning.

As soon as she told her friends what she did, Hannah immediately said: "Are you sure this is wise Kelly? Magic always comes with a price. And what does _true beauty_ even me?" With a simple expression, Kelly said: "It means people will see the _true beauty within_." Hannah then said, "But that phrase can mean a lot of things. What if..." Darbie suddenly got out a carrot and put it in Kelly's bean dip as she said, "How about we find out now." Darbie immediately ate the carrot with bean dip just as the three girls' only male friend: Jake came by. Darbie then turned to look at Jake as she said, "Hey Jake. How are you doing?" Jake then said, "Oh, hi there Darbie. How are... Whoah! Darbie. Nice new outfit." Darbie suddenly looked down and saw she was now wearing a short skirt and a revealing tank top. Darbie smiled as she said, "Oh. Thanks Jake. You've never commented on how I looked before." Jake's face suddenly began to turn red as he said, "Well... maybe because... I've never noticed before how ho... er, nice looking you are. Um... I gotta go." Jake then walked away as a smiling Darbie turned to look at Kelly and Hannah as she said, "Well there you go. A spell that gives you a nice set of clothes. Seems like a good spell to me."

For the rest of the day, Kelly was too nervous to try the bean dip herself. Then at the end of gym class: Kelly, Darbie, and Hannah were in the girls locker room just finishing up a shower. As they stepped out of the shower, Kelly said: "I don't know. I'm starting to feel nervous about trying the bean dip myself." Hannah then said, "Good. That's called common sense kicking in." Darbie then said, "Come on Kelly. It made me look hotter. Take a chance and have some fun." As Kelly put her clothes on, she took a deep breath as she said, "Okay. I'm gonna do it." Then as the girls got the last of their school clothes on, Darbie said, "Okay. But let me have one more chance to have some more dip. I'd like to see what a second helping could do for me." Kelly allowed Darbie to get some more bean dip on a carrot she had, and then left. Darbie then immediately ate the carrot with the bean dip. Suddenly another girl in the locker room walked past Darbie and said, "Ooo la la Darbie. Do your parents know you wear that?" Darbie looked down and saw she was now wearing nothing but a tight revealing bra and thong. Darbie's face turned red as several other girls began to look at Darbie with impressed eyes while one of the girls said, "Nice butt girl. You should show it off more often." Hannah immediately threw Darbie some pants and a shirt as she said, "Put my spare clothes on and lets go."

Eventually a fully clothed Darbie with Hannah were in the hallway as Darbie said, "Thanks Hannah. I don't know what happened there." Hannah then said, "I do. Magic. I now know what the _true beauty_ part of the spell meant. It was referring the true beauty underneath our clothes. The more of the dip you take, the more revealing your clothes are." Then Darbie said, "Well it's a good thing I didn't have a bigger portion then I did. If I had taken a huge mouthful this morning outside, I might've appeared... Oh no. Kelly doesn't know about the catch with this spell... What if she..."

Kelly had just put a large amount of the magical bean dip in her mouth while walking down the school hallway. Suddenly Kelly heard several students around her gasp, while other hooted and hollered at her. Some of the boys even got out cameras and started to wave at her. Kelly smiled and waved back. But when the camera flashes started to increase tremendously, Kelly became puzzled. Then Kelly looked down and saw she was completely bare butt naked. Kelly suddenly screamed in fear as she tried to cover her private areas. Kelly instantly ran towards the girls' bathroom while boys chased after her snapping pics of her buttocks. As soon as Kelly entered the bathroom and hid in a stall, she began to cry. She had no idea of how she was going to live this down.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 _Author's Note - Please leave comments/messages with your thoughts on the story thus far, along with ideas of what you think should happen next._


	2. Chapter 2

Kelly Quinn was sitting in her room crying. Suddenly the door to her room opened, and her two friends: Hannah and Darbie walked in. With a concerned look, Hannah said, "Hey. Are you okay?" An upset Kelly then said, "No. I was able to convince the school and my parents I was just really absent minded when I walked out of the locker room. But... there are pictures of me naked all over the internet now. I mean I Google Image searched myself and there are like already a thousand web pages with my naked body on them. My life is ruined." Darbie then suddenly took out the magic cook book and said, "Well magic got us into this problem, and magic is gonna get us out." A concerned Kelly said, "Are you sure? Magic made this problem to begin with. Won't it just by default give us another problem?" Darbie then held open a page as she said, "Not in your case. Look. Absorbing Memory Marmalade. Anyone who eats this marmalade will absorb the memories and anything connected to whatever particular thing the one eating thinks of. It means that we can make everyone forget about what happened." A still concerned Kelly said, "But what's the catch? There has to be a down side here?" An optimistic looking Darbie said, "With everyone forgetting what happened, what down side could there be?"

That afternoon, Kelly, Hannah, and Darbie prepared to the magical marmalade in Kelly's kitchen. The three got a bit messy with some ingredients falling on them, but eventually they completed the food. As the three middle school girls looked at their marmalade, Kelly said, "Okay. I guess I should eat it." Then Hannah said, "Wait. Maybe just me and Darbie should eat it. We don't want another accident to happen to you." Kelly nodded. Darbie and Hannah both got out two spoons and slowly ate the marmalade. Once they finished it, Kelly said, "So. Do you think everyone forgot about what happened?" Hannah then got out her phone and did some quick checking on various sites/apps. Hannah smiled and said, "All traces of you naked are gone from the internet. Everyone's memories have been absorbed away." Kelly sighed in relief as she said, "That is so great to hear. Well if you excuse me, I'm pretty messy so I'm gonna go take a shower right now." Kelly then left the room. But as soon as she did, Hannah and Darbie's bodies suddenly had a bright light appear around them, and then... it was gone.

Kelly was in her bathroom and had just stripped off all her clothes. Kelly stepped into the shower and began to get her hair wet. Suddenly Kelly heard the bathroom door open and she said, "Hello?" Kelly then heard Hannah say, "Hey Kells. It's me and Darbie. You doing okay in there?" Kelly smiled as she said, "Yep. Just fine. Hey, thanks again for all your help today." Darbie then said, "Hey. We're always ready to help you feel good." Then Kelly said, "Well I know who to call now whenever I need to feel a little better." Then suddenly the shower curtain was pulled open. With shock, Kelly turned her eyes and saw standing right outside the shower was a completely naked Hannah and Darbie. The two smiled as Hannah said, "How about we make you feel better _now_." The two girls immediately stepped into the shower and closed the curtain as Kelly said, "Uh, what are you two doing?" Darbie then said, "We just... you know... want you to feel good. Hey. Mind if we wash you?" Hannah and Darbie each got out some soap. Hannah began to rub soap on Kelly's breasts while Darbie rubbed soap on Kelly's back. As the two worked their way down, Kelly said, "Okay. This is getting way too weird." Then suddenly Kelly felt Darbie's hands move down to rubbing her buttocks. Kelly then said, "Okay Darbie. That's..." Then suddenly Kelly felt Hannah's fingers an inch below her belly button and then Kelly yelled, "OKAY! That's enough!" Kelly stepped out of the shower as she tried to cover herself up with a towel as she said, "What is _with_ you two today?" Hannah then said, "What? We just know you look good naked and really want to have fun with you." Kelly then said, "But you two aren't acting like yourselves. You're acting like a bunch of horny teenage boys and... Oh no. Oh no. The Memory Marmalade. It absorbs memories. _Absorb_. You two now have the memories of every person, including every boy who saw me naked. The memories of so many boys must've screwed with your heads. Those male instincts to just want to touch me and make out with me... they're a part of you two now." Darbie smiled as she said, "Yeah. And isn't it hot?" Kelly who was very nervous said, "Oh no. This is definitely not hot."

TO BE CONTINUED...

*Author's Note - Feel free to leave comments/messages with your thoughts on the story and suggestions of what should happen next.


	3. Chapter 3

Kelly Quinn had a major dilemma on her hands. Due to magic, her two best friends now had a major crush on her and were completely focused on making love to her. Kelly was literally on the run from them as she was running down a neighborhood sidewalk trying to find a place to hide. She eventually bumped into Jake who said, "Whoa girl. What's the rush?" Kelly then grabbed Jake's hand and said, "Inside the back room of the restaurant now!" Kelly and Jake then hid in the back room of where Jake worked. Kelly then explained the entire situation to Jake, ending the story with, "So now Hannah and Darbie are obsessed with wanting to have sex with me. And I don't know what to do." Jake then said, "Well hey. Don't you still have that spell that can make someone or something else look like someone or something else to everyone?" Kelly nodded her head. Then Jake said, "Well about we use that spell and make Kelly or Hannah think some large bean bag is you. They'll hump the bean bag for awhile, and then knowing how magic works, they'll go back to normal." Kelly then said, "Jake, that's brilliant. But... can you make the potion for me? I'm afraid to be out in public anymore." Jake nodded as he said, "Sure. No problem."

Jake later at his house made the potion that he and Kelly had spoken about. However Jake accidentally mixed up the potion with his lunch and ingested it by accident. But then from the back door to the house, Hannah and Darbie stepped in. Hannah then said, "Hey Jake. We're looking for Kelly and..." Suddenly due to the magic spell, Kelly and Hannah found themselves seeing Kelley instead of Jake. Darbie then said, "There you are. Now then... it's time for some fun." A worried looking Jake said, "Um... I'm not sure we should..." Suddenly Hannah and Darbie tore off their shirts and pants showing they had no underwear on underneath. Jake then said, "Well..."

The next day Kelly saw Jake walking by outside and she said, "Oh good Jake. How did everything go? Did the spell work?" Jake then said, "Well... the spell worked all right. And Darbie and Hannah are definitely back to normal." Kelly sighed and said, "That's great to here. Thanks for everything Jake." Kelly then walked away. Then from nearby Hannah and Darbie walked over to Jake as Hannah said, "Thanks for breaking the spell Jake. And thanks for promising not to tell _anyone_ what we did last night." Jake smirked as he said, "Hey. I was happy to take one for the team. Just sorry about how it all had to go down." Hannah sighed as she said, "That's good to hear. If my mom learned I broke my purity pledge... well anyway, we'll just be more careful with magic in the future." Hannah then walked away while Darbie budged Jake and said, "You were happy to take one for the team, huh?" Jake then said, "What? I looked like Kelly and I realized every time we tried to fix magic with magic, things always get worse. I had to end our situation right then and there." Darbie then said, "Well it was enjoyable to make love to a version of Kelly that had a strap on. But maybe we can relive that experience some time where I could see your face instead." Darbie then smacked Jake's butt and smiled. Then as Darbie began to walk away, Jake said, "You're on girl."

 **THE END**


End file.
